1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collecting urine and conveying it from point of collection to storage. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for urine collection from a female human, storage, and disposal, and that addresses the problems associated with such devices of current art. Most particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that addresses the problem of female human incontinence.
2. Description of Related Art
Urine incontinent human females whose condition does not require use of an internal or xe2x80x9cindwellingxe2x80x9d catheter are faced with two alternatives to manage their condition: using a system of devices worn on the body to collect and to store the urine separately for periodic disposal, or wearing an absorbent garment (also including pads and diapers) that collects and stores the urine in the crotch area for periodic changing. For some individuals, the system of devices alternative may be preferable to the absorbent garment alternative because of various personal and social reasons. Such systems of devices consist of separate devices for urine collection, conveyance to storage, and storage. Several urine management systems for females have been described in the prior art using collection devices constructed for female anatomical needs, and conveyance tubing and leg bag technology that are essentially similar to those used for males. Despite the number of such ideas and patents, no devices or systems intended for females are commercially available at this time, suggesting that the prior art devices have not proven to be practicable or practical vis-a-vis the abundant range of absorbent garment products commercially available for incontinent human females.
All prior art urine collectors for females are configured as cups, pouches, bags and cones, and span the range of coverage from the entire vulval area to simply the urethral opening. All such devices require a tight seal between the body and the device. To achieve this seal, some make use of adhesives, together with pliable foam or similar materials.
Prior art collectors require connection to some form of external storage device. In some cases, the collectors are integrated with, or permanently attached to, the urine storage device. Other collectors, which are detachable from the storage devices, use conventional rubber tubing
All prior art urine collectors for females are configured as cups, pouches, bags and cones, and span the range of coverage from the entire vulval area to simply the urethral opening. All such devices require a tight seal between the body and the device. To achieve this seal, some make use of adhesives, together with pliable foam or similar materials.
Prior art collectors require connection to some form of external storage device. In some cases, the collectors are integrated with, or permanently attached to, the urine storage device. Other collectors, which are detachable from the storage devices, use conventional rubber tubing for connection. Appendages to collection devices used for transporting urine away are susceptible to crimping which could block the discharge of urine.
Prior art collectors for females use either gravitational flow or a wicking mechanism to transport urine away from the discharge area. Thus, these collectors are unable to move urine along an ascending flow path from the point of discharge to a leg-mounted storage bag. This situation is especially problematic when the user is seated. Instead of draining, urine will pool in the collector risking overflow and embarrassment. In addition, prolonged skin exposure to urine and urine decomposition products (e.g. ammonia), can cause skin injury, breakdown, and infection.
Urine conveyance tubing generally makes use of small-bore rubber tubing. For a female urine management system, it would be desirable if the tubing is comfortable for skin contact, minimally visible under clothing, and sufficiently resistant to crimping, kinking, or other types of flow blockage resulting from body movements. To provide kinking resistance, prior art devices resort to using heavy wall thickness, relatively rigid materials, internal protrusions molded into the tube""s inner wall for preventing the tube wall from collapsing or incorporating axial pleats or convoluted tube walls for guiding the bends. All these prior art techniques fail to satisfy the need for the user""s comfort.
In addition to the collapse of the tube lumen, flow blockage in prior-art conveyance tubes can also result from formation of liquid slugs when displaced air from the storage device is prevented from uprising in the narrow bore. While venting the storage device circumvents this problem, it emits unpleasant odor.
The simple use of a thin-walled tube in place of the thicker-walled urinary tubing in current use could result in a poorer performance with respect to collapsing and sealing off of periodic, low volume flows such as urine incontinence leakage. While any open tube may be used as a conduit for gravity flow, to provide active fluid transport in an ascendant path to a higher point prior to reaching the descendent path, as in the situation of a seated user, urine flow needs to proceed from the urethral opening up the thigh to a higher point near the knee and then flow xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d to a storage container attached to the lower leg. A simple open tube will not work.
In the prior art, the storage device is normally a flexible-wall reservoir that is either attached to the user""s leg or suspended from the waist. These reservoirs are made from heavy-gauge sheeting of latex rubber, vinyl, or similar polymer with a single storage chamber. All containers are provided with outlet valve to allow for periodical draining. In addition, the containers must be cleaned and disinfected regularly to avoid odor and buildup of bacteria. However, most urine containers are discarded after 1-2 weeks because they cannot be thoroughly cleaned.
In single-chamber flexible wall storage devices, collected urine accumulates at the bottom to give a localized bulge under clothing, which is visible and impedes movement of the wearer. The contained liquid tends to slosh around when the wearer moves creating noise and a disconcerting feeling. There are some prior art baffles or other internal attachments between the walls to reduce the wall bulging and the liquid sloshing; however the overall container still bulges. In addition, if the storage device becomes accidentally disconnected, the spill of contained liquid urine can be very messy. As mentioned earlier, all prior art storage devices require venting of urine-displaced air, which emits an unpleasant odor.
Storage devices containing liquid-absorbent materials such as gel-forming polymeric absorbents, are found in the prior art. In general, the prior art describes liquid absorption and gel formation in a single chamber envelope or bag with an inlet and containing a gelling agent or absorbent either in a highly confined mass or in an undefined shape. No provisions are described for deliberate distribution or mixing of the fluid to ensure rapid wetting and gel formation, nor are any provisions made for ensuring a particular shape or form of the absorbed or gelled fluid other than noting the geometric shape of the envelope or bag. Moreover, placement of unconfined dry solids such as these absorbents in a bag with angular corners often results in accumulation in one corner or along one edge as a result of settling and movement during shipping and handling.
Storage devices that take the form of leg bags rely on elasticized straps around the calf or suspension from a waist belt to maintain a desired position on the leg. Putting on these straps is tedious and time consuming. In addition, an improperly fastened leg bag may be more easily dislodged from the secure fastened position with consequent possible urine spillage.
One approach described in prior art to reduce localized bulging and liquid sloshing in storage devices is to immobilize the liquid into suitable absorbents either in confined porous packages or distributed as solids in an undefined distribution. These approaches are subject to potential blinding and blocking that will result in unpredictable liquid uptake performance and under-utilization of absorbent. Blinding, a physical characteristic of many absorbents, results from the formation of an outer shell of liquid-saturated material encapsulating the unused absorbent in the core. Such partially- or incompletely-blocked absorbent materials take up additional urine at a much slower rate than the dry materials. Blocking is the prevention of urine passage to other regions of the device by lumps of partially saturated absorbent.
If the user of this type of storage device is able to periodically discharge a strong stream of urine, the force of the urine jet is sufficient to mix the absorbent to prevent blinding. On the other hand, a constant dribble flow of urine from a heavily incontinent person would not be sufficiently energetic to overcome the blinding, resulting in excessive free liquid in the device. These prior art storage devices containing absorbents, which are intended for healthy users, are not adequate for incontinent persons.
From the above, it is clear that the current-art technologies and products available to incontinent individuals who wish to use a system of devices to meet their personal urine management needs are inadequate. Improved means for collecting, conveying, storing, and ultimately disposing of urine are needed. None of the prior art completely meets the objects of providing the following for ambulatory incontinent human females.
Urine collection and storage devices that accommodate the problems of ease of application, removal and changing.
Urine conduit devices that can be worn unnoticed, thus preserving privacy.
Urine collection, conveyance and storage devices that offer minimum potential for embarrassing leakage.
Urine storage devices that afford a convenient, discrete, and sanitary means for disposing of collected urine.
Skin contact surfaces of the collection device that are formed from materials that conform to the anatomical surface contours of the user to an extent sufficient to ensure that the device surfaces can be placed in contact with droplets or pools of urine liquid that may have been transferred to other skin surfaces during urine voiding or leakage.
Novel collection device that incorporates means for quickly transporting urine via capillary wicking flow supplemented, as needed, by temporary absorption in suitable absorbent media and by flow or temporary confinement in open channels to a connection with a conveyance tube conducts the urine to a urine storage package.
Thin-walled, flat tube that conducts urine from collection to storage and that expands only when conducting urine flow, and contains a spacer means to prevent crimping blockage of flow.
Wicking mechanism within the collector tube and system that draws the fluid up to a point of collection that is higher than the source.
Wettable surfaces and continuous wicking in collection and conveyance system that enable more complete and effective removal of urine wetness and products injurious to sensitive skin.
Regions in the wicking flow path of each device that can be treated with suitable antibacterial materials limit bacteria growth.
Thin, flat, multicomparment storage package that gives more uniform weight distribution than the prior art liquid leg bag, expanding open only as it fills with urine.
Tubing and storage package that can be attached to leg or clothing.
Single-use storage package made of lightweight, thin polymer film that is waterproof and gas-tight ensures cleanliness and eliminates odor.
Storage package that minimizes movement of immobilized, stored liquid when the wearer moves.
Storage package that is disposable as solid sanitary waste.
Storage package that has no vent or drain valve, thus avoiding significant sources of accidental leakage in liquid storage packages.
To overcome the limitations of the prior art and to achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an improved urine management system for incontinent human females is disclosed. The improved urine management system is formed by the serial connection of functional devices comprising a urine collector, a conveyance device, and a storage device. The system provides collection of incontinent urine leakage, conveyance of collected urine to the storage device where it is immobilized and stored prior to disposal a sanitary waste.
The urine collector collects and conducts away discharged urine for the purpose of removing that urine from the human female anatomical surface where urine discharge occurs to a storage device that is positioned in a physically separated location. The collector is not intended for retention of any substantial volume of collected urine, and any retention of urine in the collector is transitory in the sense that it is being conveyed to a storage devise positioned in a physically separate anatomical region. The collector has three principal functional parts: (a) a urine-intake layer to receive discharged urine and to transfer that urine to an underlying transport means; (b) a urine-impervious wall layer that encloses the non-body contact side of the urine-intake layer and is in sealed contact with the periphery of that urine-intake layer, and (c) a urine-transport means that is located in the internal region between the intake surface and the urine-impervious wall and that receives urine from the urine-intake surface and transports that urine away by means of either or combination of bulk flow and wicking transport from that intake surface to a point of connection with a storage device or conveyance tube.
The urine-intake layer has within it a layer of a material that is hydrophobic and that has openings that enable passage of urine from the body-contact side away from the body while inhibiting passage of urine in the opposite direction. The body-contact surface of the urine-intake layer enables imbibing of urine wetting the skin in the vicinity of the urine-discharge surface area as well as of droplets or streams of discharged urine. At least the urine-intake layer of the collector is made from materials that are substantially conformable to the urine-discharge anatomical surface of a human female.
The perimeter of the collector body-contact surface is urine impermeable and pliant to provide a barrier to urine leakage beyond the confines of the collector. The collector can be of several shapes so as to enable it to be held in place next to the skin either by an article of clothing or by its own shape when equipped with fastening means to hold such shape, and does not require additional manual pressure to hold it in place in order to achieve urine collection that is substantially free from leakage.
The urine transport means of the collector may be made from materials capable of wicking, such as needled felts, mats or bundles of rayon or cellulose acetate fiber or other capillary-containing material including fabrics, or open cell foams having an integrated waterproof coating on the outer walls that can convey and wick urine. The urine transport means can also be made from non-porous film materials whose interior surfaces have been previously coated with materials having the required wicking properties that can also wick and convey urine.
For the purpose of describing devices included in the present invention, wicking is defined as the flow of fluid through a bed of fine, interconnected capillary space, which will spontaneously imbibe, (hence wick) a fluid that effectively wets the walls of those capillaries. If the wick is on a level plane, it will continue to take up the liquid until all the spaces are filled or until the liquid reservoir is empty. Once filled, the wick will form a xe2x80x9cdripxe2x80x9d from the lowest point responding to gravitational forces. In addition, as a result of the capillary wicking action, a wetting fluid can travel xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d into narrow-diameter capillaries a distance of several centimeters in ascendant flow against the force of gravity. The height of this xe2x80x9ccapillary risexe2x80x9d is governed by the size and wetting properties of the capillaries and the properties of the liquid. If the as-yet-unwetted upper portion of a liquid-imbibing capillary wick is bent to a horizontal or a downward direction at a point below the maximum capillary rise, then the wick will be filled with liquid. If the wick is extended in a downward direction to a point below the level of the liquid reservoir, then descending flow of the liquid, induced by gravity, will empty the reservoir to the level of the wick inlet in a siphoning action. Thus, the wick can provide the necessary fluid xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d via the capillary wetting function to commence the siphoning action. Separate components of the urine management system that contain wicking and that are placed in contiguous connection of wicking liquid flow path through the system allow the removal of leaked urine from the user through a conveyance tube to a storage device located outside of the crotch area, even when the user is in a seated position.
The width, thickness, and material of the urine transport means are selected to accommodate the expected maximum urine discharge flow rate of a given application. For example, the application could be for receiving a sudden discharge of a full bladder of urine of a normal human, or the application could be for receiving leaked urine from a completely incontinent person. In addition to containing the wicking layer, the urine-transport means also contains one or more open channels that can act as transitory reservoirs for urine flows whose volume temporarily exceeds the capillary volume of the fluid transport means and that also can conduct such contained excess liquid urine to the point of connection with either a storage device or a conveyance tube.
A portion of the collector can be extended beyond the immediate vicinity of the urine discharge anatomical surface so as to enable convenient connection to a separately located storage device. This so-called distal portion, or extension, of the collector is constructed in the shape of, or in use becomes the shape of, a flat tube and contains a spacer to prevent the walls of that tube from becoming sufficiently crimped so as to prevent draining of urine. The spacer may also be constructed from the same or different material as the urine transport layer or may be a physical extension of the urine transport layer. The distal portion of the collector may be connected through mating fittings that enable the connection of wicking continuity to the conveyance tube, or directly to a storage device using the same type of wicking connection. In this latter case, the conveyance tube becomes an integral extension of the distal portion of the collector without need for any intermediate connecting fittings.
The conveyance tube is an open tube for conveying urine from a urine collection device to a separately located urine storage device. The conveyance tube has, located throughout the length of its lumen, a spacer, which is a continuous length of a physical structure that serves to prevent the tubing lumen from becoming completely closed by crimping or other actions that result from movement of the human wearer. The two ends of the flat thin-walled conveyance tube can be fitted with suitable adapters to enable connection to collection and storage devices. The spacer having a finite thickness and width dimensions is produced by a variety of manufacturing processes, kc and is not totally or continuously attached to the tube wall and is not a protrusion molded into to the tube wall. The spacer may be made from various types of materials including woven materials (e.g., loosely knitted nylon, polyolefin, glass or metal fibers, textiles, etc), non-woven materials (e.g. rayon acetate needled felts, cellulose acetate fiber bundles, etc.), and flexible foams or solids (e.g., polyolefin film strips, polyolefin foam strips, silicone shapes, etc), depending the functionality desired of the conveyance tube in specific applications. The width, thickness, and material of the spacer are selected to accommodate the expected urine flow rate of a given application.
In addition to its function to prevent liquid blockage by a crimping action, the spacer of the conveyance tube may possess the physical property of wicking which is brought about by the use of urine wettable materials either they are inherently wettable or made wettable by a chemical or physical treatment. A spacer is selected with desired width, thickness, and material to accommodate the expected liquid flow situation. Wicking can promote the flow of urine from one point to another in the system. The connections of the conveyance tube have means to establish wicking-continuity with the urine collector and the urine storage device, if they are equipped with wicking connections.
The lumen of such conveyance tubes may have a variety of geometric shapes, and more preferably will, have the shape of a flat or partially flattened tube. The conveyance tube is constructed of a single or of multiple layers, at least one of which is urine-impervious, of thin materials, such as thin-walled plastic films, that are substantially conformable to the anatomical surface contours of a human female in the region between the outlet of the urine collection device and the inlet of the urine storage device. The thickness of the conveyance tube film layers may be in the range 0.0127 to 0.127 mm (0.0005 to 0.005 inch) and preferably in the range of 0.025 to 0.076 mm (0.001 to 0.003 inch), which is thinner by orders of magnitude than that of the rubber or polymeric elastomer tubes used with current urine management systems (typically in the range of 1.7 to 3.3 mm (0.067 to 0.13-inch)).
Multiple layers of thin films that are substantially unbonded can slide independently over one another thus retaining the flexibility of thin films while providing added mechanical protection for the urine-carrying tube elements. The exterior circumference of the conveyance tube may be formed as a continuous enclosure as may be resulted from manufacturing methods such as extrusion or by blow molding or could formed by joining the edges or areas proximal to the edges of two separate stripes of the same material by welding or adhesive substances.
The xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d property of such flat conveyance tubes can be characterized as having a thickness-to-width ratio (i.e., the ratio of the minor-to-major axes of the ellipse formed by the cross-section of the partially flattened tube) of from less than 1.0 to a low value limited only by the thickness of the spacer, and preferably in the range of 0.05 to 0.5. Such thin-walled, flat conveyance tubes are considerably more flexible than the current thick-wall tube in conforming to fit contours of the human body. Thin-wall tubes may be most conveniently deployed in a xe2x80x9cnearly-flattenedxe2x80x9d form that will xe2x80x9cinflatexe2x80x9d when free liquid passes through them and then return to the xe2x80x9cnearly-flattenedxe2x80x9d shape when flow subsides. This flat or flattened conveyance tube has two exterior surfaces, and the tube may be positioned in such a way that one exterior surface lies proximal, and the other lies distal, to the skin of the user. An outer layer may be added to the either or both exterior surfaces of the conveyance tube that is made from the same materials of the conveyance tube or from different materials to suit different purposes (e.g., both may be made from soft, breathable materials, one may have a fastening means such as a temporary adhesive for fastening the tube to skin or to clothing, etc). The conveyance tube may be constructed so as to provide and enable multiple, simultaneous connections to multiple storage devices.
A collapsible conveyance tube for conveying liquid, having an interior cavity, an interior surface defining the cavity, and walls, is disclosed comprising a means for spacing that is substantially removably disposed within the interior cavity. The means for spacing prevents complete collapse of the conveyance tube. The means for spacing comprises a material selected from a group consisting of loosely knitted nylon fibers, loosely knitted polyolefin fibers, flexible solid shapes of polyolefins, flexible solid shapes of silicone rubber, loosely knitted fiberglass, loosely knitted aluminum, polyolefins film, porous wicking materials including needled felts of rayon and cellulose acetate fiber bundles, natural woven fabrics, and synthetic woven fabrics. The walls comprise material selected from a group consisting of rubbery polymer such as silicone rubber, latex rubber, elastic or elasticized fabric coated, polyolefins, latex, and polymeric. The means for spacing is positioned within the interior cavity to prevent the conveyance tube from crimping sufficiently to block drainage of the urine and comprises a wicking material to enable fluid transfer through the capillaries of said wicking material. The interior surface is selected from a group consisting of wettable materials and non-wettable materials that have been subjected to surface treatments to render the interior surface wettable for holding liquid.
The storage device receives, immobilizes and stores urine that has been conveyed from a separate urine collector located at the region on human female anatomical surface where urine discharge occurred. The storage device receives urine through a single inlet opening that is connected on to a urine conveyance tube or to a urine collection device. The urine storage device immobilizes received urine through one of more means of distributing the urine into predetermined locations within the device and rapidly converting the distributed urine to a form (solid, gelled-solid, or absorbed in capillary spaces) that no longer exhibits fluid properties. When the desired load of urine has accumulated in the storage device, the device can be detached from the connection with the collector or conveyance tube and, if desired, the connection opening on the device can be capped or covered. Subsequently, the used device along with the stored urine can be disposed of in a proper manner as a solid waste.
The storage device has four principal functional components: (a) an outer shell of a material that is impervious to urine liquid, that is sealed liquid-tight along all peripheral edges except for the inlet connector opening, and that is sized and configured to allow for expansion as needed when urine is being received for storage; (b) a urine-distribution means that uses either one or a combination of gravity-driven and capillary-wicking fluid transport forces to distribute received urine more or less uniformly throughout the immobilizing matrix of one or more absorbents; (c) urine-immobilizing absorbent means that, prior to contact with urine, is held in place as a matrix and that may consist of any combination of natural or synthetic fibers, cellulose fibers, water-absorbing natural or synthetic materials, shredded paper; (d) a single inlet connector that provides connections for both wicking continuity and bulk fluid flow from the conveyance tube to the urine distribution system in the storage device.
The outer shell of the storage device is constructed of a single layer or multiple layers of plastic films, each layer having a thickness is in the range of 0.013 to 0.25 mm (0.0005 to 0.010 inch) and each layer having a thickness preferably in the range of 0.025 to 0.10 mm (0.001 to 0.004 inch). Multiple layers of thin films that are substantially unbonded can slide independently over one another to retain the flexibility of thin films while providing added mechanical protection for the urine-contacting surfaces. When lying flat, the storage device has two exterior walls, One or both of which may be covered with a layer of soft breathable material.
The urine distribution means consists of a wick throughout its working length in one or more predetermined locations within the device and a fluid distribution channel formed between a barrier film and the wick. Transfer of the urine from the wicking material to the absorbent can take place in one of two ways: either by bulk flow or by a xe2x80x9cbridgingxe2x80x9d transfer to the absorbent matrix brought about by close physical proximity of the wick to the matrix of absorbent or absorbents. The wick lie within or in contact with a barrier film that distributes urine to predetermined locations of absorbent matrix. Urine to be absorbed is conveyed by wicking, either alone or in combination with bulk flow of urine in fluid pathways adjoining the wick, into the immediate vicinity of unused or partially used absorbent material.
Liquid distribution and absorption regions may be placed adjacent to each other in the storage device. A thin film barrier wall that has flow-limiting properties may be used to provide separation of the urine distribution channels in the liquid distribution region and the urine immobilization matrix in the liquid absorption region. A barrier film may achieve the flow-limiting objective by having an array or arrangement of small penetrations, or by possessing the property of urine permeability in selected areas. The barrier films can be selectively permeable to the urine in some or all regions in place of some or all of the arrayed penetrations. Any excess liquid urine that begins to accumulate near a penetration will tend to induce urine movement through the fluid pathway to another penetration region that can accommodate the flow. The number of holes and their spacing is predetermined for each application based on expected flow. The barrier can be positioned between a distribution channel and the layer of absorbent materials, or wrapped around a distribution channel that is surrounded by absorbent, or layer wrapped around a mass of absorbent that is surrounded by a distribution channel or network of channels. A wicking medium having a surface condition that tends to limit the penetration by the absorbent materials, whether dry or wetted with liquid, into the interior of the wicking medium will also accomplish the same limiting and distribution function. An absorbent or liquid-imbibing material having a surface condition that tends to limit the penetration of liquids to be absorbed or imbibed into the interior of the absorbent or imbibing material will also accomplish the same limiting and distribution function.
The matrix of immobilizing materials accommodates physical distribution of immobilizing materials and holds them in pre-determined locations within the storage device, and urine is distributed in a pre-determined manner so as to enable a more uniform volume expansion of the immobilizing materials as urine is absorbed. The purpose of this distribution is to minimize localized bulging of the storage device, as an example, at the bottom of the device. Urine distribution is accomplished by using a material that possesses the property of wicking. The matrix of immobilizing materials can be located in one or more compartments within the storage device. If there are multiple compartments, they are connected together with distribution channels to convey the urine to the absorbent. The matrix of immobilizing materials may be in a form of a physically mingled mass of non-woven fibers with one or more absorbents, or as one or more solid absorbent materials held in or on a physical structure such as a woven textile or non-woven mat of fibers, or as one or more absorbent materials coated onto the surface of the compartment wall in partially gelled form or by suitable attachment means, or as a material suitable for confining liquids by capillary force, or a combination of the above. In addition, one or more absorbent materials may be placed in the compartment or compartments in loose form provided that the number and shape of the compartments and the liquid distribution means are such that the liquid will be distributed more or less uniformly to the overall mass of absorbent. Absorbent materials include, but are not limited to, hydrophilic polymers formed from a variety of synthetic polar polymeric materials such as gel resins polyacrylamide and polyacrylic acid, Na+ salt, synthetic polar polymeric materials chemically combined with natural polymers such as polyacrylic acid Na+ salt on starch; synthetic polar polymeric materials physically combined with fibrous materials such as gel resin fine particles in paper fiber matrix, inorganic compounds that react with aqueous liquids to form solid hydrate compounds such as silica gel and calcium sulfate; organic fiber masses, both woven and non-woven, including cellulose fiber, needled felt pads, absorbent paper.
The external appearance of an unused storage device is of a thin, flattened form that expands more or less uniformly in thickness as it fills with urine. The storage device can be positioned, and that position maintained by any of a number suitable means (including the use of straps, adhesive tape, loop-and-hook fasteners, or in the pouch or pocket of apparel, among other ways), on several locations on the body of the human female user, e.g., on the calf or thigh in a wrap-around or substantially wrapped-around orientation, at the hip, etc. In addition, the device may be attached to the clothing of the human female user or may be attached to a nearby article, e.g. a wheelchair, bed, chair, etc. It can be worn attached to the user""s body, e.g., worn on or around a leg, or attached to clothing. The storage device connects securely with a collection device directly or through a conveyance tube, and so is suitable for an ambulatory incontinent human when attached to the leg or waist or when attached to clothing at suitable points, and by a non-ambulatory human when attached to a suitable location in her immediate vicinity.
The storage device may be constructed so as to exclude entrapped air, thus enabling an unused device to have a volume somewhat less than that of an unused device that contained entrapped air. The ability of the storage device to exclude entrapped air also avoids the need to vent air that is displaced when urine is admitted into the storage device. The storage device is disposable.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a urine management system for human females that is comprised of a collection device, a conveyance tube, and a storage device, that accommodates ambulatory use, and that, in particular, addresses the problem of incontinence, overcoming the above-described limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a urine conveyance tube that is readily conformable to human body contours and motions and that will reliably conduct the flow of urine without blockage. This tube connects a urine collection device with a urine storage device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a urine conveyance tube that that can collapse to a flatter geometry when no fluid urine is in the lumen of the tube, and yet can also easily change in internal shape and dimensions so as to accommodate simultaneous, countercurrent flow of urine and atmospheric gases internal to the urine collection and storage devices.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a urine conveyance tube whose internal lumen contains along its entire length a separating body that prevents complete blockage of fluid flow due to kinking, crimping, or otherwise collapsing.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a urine conveyance tube that can, when desirable, accommodate ascending flow of urine, overcoming the force of gravity for a finite distance.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide a urine conveyance tube that will have capability for limiting the growth of microbial organisms in that urine by maintaining antibacterial conditions at one or more locations along the urine flow path within said tube.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a set of one or more devices for connecting this novel urine conveyance tube with novel collection devices and novel storage devices. These connecting devices can be combined with combinations of the novel urine conveyance tube and other urine handling devices to form kits of devices from which various urine management systems for incontinent individuals may be constructed.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide an easy-to-use, secure, minimally protruding and comfortable means to store urine that has been conveyed from a urine collection means.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide a urine storage container that is readily adaptable to human body contours and movements, and that will reliably absorb urine conveyed to it, converting the urine to a form in which the urine no longer has liquid-like flow properties.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a urine storage container that will provide a more uniform weight distribution than current urine storage leg bags. The container may be provided in flattened configuration, which expands open only as it fills with urine. The container may be attached around the leg, worn attached and hanging from the waist, or worn attached to clothing.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a urine storage container that can be shape-fitted around a limb and that can be self-tightening to maintain position as said container fills with urine.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a storage container containing an absorbent or gel-forming polymer that will, when contacted with the conveyed urine, become partially or wholly filled with absorbed or gelled liquid that does not move or flow like a liquid when the container wearer moves.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a storage container that will convey and distribute liquids to be absorbed such as urine by wicking or other distributive means into the immediate vicinity of unused or partially used absorbent material so as to facilitate fluid transfer to said absorbent materials which are intended to absorb that increment of liquid.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide a storage container that will have the capability for limiting the growth of microbial organisms in that urine by maintaining antibacterial conditions at one or more locations along the urine flow path within said storage container.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a single-use storage container that may be made of lightweight materials. Without the need to withstand multiple cycles of cleaning and reuse, the wall structure of the storage container does not need to be especially heavy or rugged. A single-use storage container eliminates the need for cleaning and assures cleanliness.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a storage container that, together with its content of absorbed or gelled urine, can be disposed of as sanitary solid waste.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a storage container in which no drain opening for liquids is needed, thus avoiding that significant source of accidental leakage from liquid storage containers.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a storage container that will facilitate absorption of liquids delivered from other storage containers.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a set of one or more devices for connecting this novel urine storage container with currently existent devices for collecting, conveying, and storing urine. These connecting devices can be combined with combinations of this novel urine storage container and existent urine handling devices to form kits of devices from which various urine management systems for incontinent individuals may be constructed.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-use, secure, leak-free, minimally visible, and health-promoting urine collection device for human females.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a urine collection device for human females that is easy to put on and remove, that provides a urine-resistant leak seal, and that will reliably transfer urine emitted from the urethral opening to a conveyance device for transfer to storage.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a urine collection device that will remove residual drops and pools of urine, especially those in contact with the users skin, and will promote the exchange of atmosphere next to the skin, thus promoting the health of those skin surfaces.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a urine collection device for human females that can be easily and conveniently applied to the anatomical area.
A yet still further object of the present inventions is to provide a urine collection device for human females that will remove any freestanding pools or drops of urine the collection device and transport that urine to the conveyance tube for removal.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide a urine collection device that will have the capability for limiting the growth of microbial organisms in that urine by maintaining antibacterial conditions at one or more locations along the urine flow path within said collection device.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide means for connecting the urine collector with currently existing devices for conveying and storing urine.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide enhanced capability to remove residual liquid urine that is not removed from the collection device and the conveyance device by gravity drainage. Removal of this residual urine will minimize excessive exposure of skin to the moisture and decomposition products from this residual urine can result in injury to that skin.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide a novel urine management system that will have capability for gathering residual urine and for limiting the growth of microbial organisms in that urine, thereby minimizing the potential for introduction of any system-generated microorganisms into the urinary tract of the user. By facilitating the gathering of isolated pools of residual liquid urine into the wicking, and by maintaining antibacterial conditions at one or more locations along the urine flow path within said management system, both the growth of such infectious agents and transport into the urethral region will be discouraged.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide for serially-connecting the novel devices for collecting, conveying, and storing urine such that the several contiguous connections of wicking and wetting components are maintained.
A yet still further object of this invention is to provide a system for collecting, conveying and storing urine from human females comprising a collection means, a means for conveyance between collection and storage, and storage means wherein the collection means is a flexible body or housing that incorporates means for confining and imbibing urine which exits the urethral opening, and means for transporting the urine to a conveyance tube that will conduct the urine to a urine storage device.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a means for wicking urine from one location to another, said wicking means may be a physical structure separate from the extension, may be a physical structure attached to the tube, or may be formed on the tube wall itself through selection of a wettable material for the tube wall or by treatment of the tube wall.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a means for wicking urine to remove pools and droplets of urine from the interior of the extension.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a means is for conveyance of urine wherein a conveyance tube that is connected to the urine collecting means and to the urine storage means contains a means for wicking urine from one location to another. Said wicking means may be a physical structure separate from the conveyance tube, may a physical structure attached to the tube, or may be formed on the tube wall itself through selection of a wettable material for the tube wall or by treatment of the tube wall.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a conveyance means wherein the conveyance of urine is accomplished in a flat, thin-walled tube that is connected to the urine collecting means and to the urine storage means, said flat, thin-wall tube remaining in a collapsed, flattened configuration except when fluid is present within the lumen of the tube.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a flat, thin-walled conveyance tube that contains within the length of its lumen a structure, either separate from or connected to the wall of said tube, a means to prevent the lumen of said thin-wall tube from becoming completely closed to the flow of urine when said tube is crimped, folded back upon itself or otherwise subjected to physical movement that would tend to seal the lumen in the absence of said structure.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a structure that serves to prevent the lumen of the extension from becoming completely closed to the flow of urine that also contains a means for wicking urine from one location to another. Said wicking means may be a part of the physical structure separate from the extension, or may be a separate physical structure attached to the tube.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein all or a portion of the lumen wall of the thin-walled flat conveyance tube may be caused to have wicking properties that will enable said lumen wall to convey urine from one location to another. Said wicking properties may be formed on the tube wall through selection of a wettable material for the tube wall or by treatment of the conveyance tube wall with suitable materials.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein storage of urine is accomplished by physical immobilization of liquid urine within a storage container. Said physical immobilization may be accomplished by absorption of the urine into a suitable absorbent material that is located in one or more defined areas within the storage container structure. Sufficient immobilization materials are present within the storage container to immobilize the urine conveyed to the storage container.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the physical immobilization of urine is accomplished by absorption of the urine into suitable absorbent including, but not limited to, superabsorbent polymers (SAP""s), cellulose and cellulose-derived materials, and other wettable, fiberous materials including materials and structures used in wicking of urine.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the storage container has within its structure a means for distributing the urine conveyed to it to vicinity of the absorbent materials that are located in the one or more defined areas. Said distribution means may include means for distributing flow of bulk liquid urine as well as means for distribution by wicking flow
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the storage container is in the form of a flattened package of fixed length and width dimensions, and in which absorption of the conveyed urine will cause the package to enlarge in thickness while remaining stable in the other dimensions.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the storage container is a flattened package of fixed length and width that may be attached to or wrapped around various areas of the human body including the legs and abdominal areas using suitable means of attachment to itself, to clothing, or to the skin.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a means for connecting various parts of the urine collection system wherein connection is enabled without interference to or confounding the action of wicking or separating structures within said novel means.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the storage device is a package of fixed length and width and expandable thickness that can be attached to itself, to clothing or to the human body.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein the connections between the collection, conveyance, and storage means are constructed so as to provide physical contact contiguous connection of the wicking members in each of the said means so as to provide sufficient contact surface to allow wicking transfer of urine between said means. Said contact connections will allow wicking transfer of urine from said novel collection means to said novel storage means without the need to form drops or streams or other physical forms of free liquid urine to accomplish conveyance of urine at any point within said system.
Additional objects, advantages, and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.